


Before the Dawn

by astudyinclover



Series: Let the sky fall. [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinclover/pseuds/astudyinclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Yggdrasil may reform, it must be broken to the root.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Dawn

The room hooted and hollered as they saw what rested in Hodr's hand, perched between his fingers to be thrown. It was a lame weapon, a dart from a sprig of mistletoe- but then, what better would you expect from a blinded man, god though he may be?

Yet even through the chaos and laughter, Baldr, the ever bright, smiled truly at his unseeing twin. "Go on, then," he called. "It's about time you had your shot!"

Hodr could pick out his brother's voice from the greatest of roars, and he turned ever so slightly to face his blood sibling. And just as a smile drew his lips up, his hand drew the dart back- then lunged forward, and the dart flew.


End file.
